


Birthday Wishes 3/7: His Beautiful Mouth

by deansdirtybb



Series: Birthday Wishes [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Comeplay, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Light Bondage, M/M, Mild S&M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Public Sex, Spanking, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2018-01-01 07:51:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1042250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deansdirtybb/pseuds/deansdirtybb





	Birthday Wishes 3/7: His Beautiful Mouth

  
  
** Birthday Wishes: His Beautiful Mouth **

  
The driver’s door to the Impala flew open and Dean got out and walked around to Sam’s side.  He pulled open the door and yanked his little brother out. 

“Dean, what-” Sam stumbled as Dean opened the back door and pushed him toward the back seat.  

“Get in and lay back.”  Sam was too tall to really fit across the bench seat, so he sat on the edge, leaving his legs bent and feet on the ground outside the car.  Dean wasted no time in climbing in and crawling over his brother.  He leaned down, full lips taking Sam’s in a deep hot kiss.  He pushed his tongue into the sweet cavern of Sam’s mouth, teasing every corner before wrapping it around his brother’s.  Sam moaned into Dean’s mouth and brought his hands up scratching his fingers through Dean’s short hair.  

Dean groaned and pulled back from the kiss.  He sat up as far as the car’s ceiling allowed.  He sat straddling Sam and looked down at his baby brother.  Sam’s lips were starting to swell; they were a deeper pink than usual and slick with spit.  Dean traced the top one with his finger then dragged the digit over the bow of Sam’s lower lip before pushing it into Sam’s mouth.  Sam moaned and wrapped his tongue around Dean’s questing finger.  One side of Dean’s mouth quirked up and Sam began working that digit the same way he would Dean’s cock.  He licked and swirled and then sucked.  

Green eyes went dark with lust as Dean watched his brother’s mouth.  He growled and pinned Sam’s arms to his sides, then moved to straddle Sam’s broad chest.  Sam’s eyes went wide as he realized Dean meant to give him his first gift right here. His spent cock twitched and he moaned.  He tried to reach up, but his arms were held tight against his sides by Dean’s muscular thighs.  He was pinned and helpless.  And fuck that was hot.

Dean grinned dirty and cocky as he saw the realization dawn in his brother’s eyes.  “Gonna fuck that pretty mouth, baby boy,” Dean’s voice dropped even deeper as he said, “Better take a nice deep breath now.”  Sam whimpered under his brother, biting his lower lip between his teeth.  

Dean watched Sam’s face as he popped the button on his jeans and slowly unzipped the fly.  He folded the denim back and pulled his boxer briefs down, exposing his cock so hard it was an angry red.  Sam’s mouth began to water and Dean tracked the motion as he licked his lips.  Dean dragged a finger across his slit gathering pre-cum and then held the finger in front of Sam’s lips.  Sam licked his lips and tried to lean forward but couldn’t move against the weight of Dean on his chest.  Dean slowly brought the glistening tip to his brother’s mouth and Sam sucked it in, greedily lapping up the taste of Dean.

The sound that came from Dean was positively feral.  He pulled his finger from Sam’s mouth, then he leaned forward balancing his weight on his hands on the seat above Sam’s head.  The position left his cock dragging across his little brother’s mouth leaving a sticky trail on his pink lips.  

Sam could no longer wait; his tongue flicked out pressing into Dean’s leaking slit and he moaned at the taste.  Dean bucked into the sensation of Sam’s tongue, unable to control himself.  “‘m ready, Dean.  Do it. Please, want to taste your cock so bad.”  Dean groaned and his eyes rolled back at Sammy’s words.   

Dean lowered his hips, pushing his throbbing hard dick past Sam’s lips and into the sweet, wet heat of his mouth.  He swore as he was overwhelmed by the feeling of Sam’s velvet mouth and soft tongue on every one of his most sensitive nerve endings.  

Experimentally, he thrust forward deep into Sam’s mouth.  As the head of his cock hit the back of Sam’s throat, his little brother moaned around him and Dean lost every ounce of control he’d been clinging to.  Keeping his weight on his hands, he punched his hips forward pushing deeper in and then back out.  He felt Sam’s throat squeeze around the sensitive head of his cock and knew he couldn’t hold out for long.  

Below him, Sam reveled in the sensation of Dean fucking his mouth.  The older Winchester so lost in the desire for his little brother’s mouth and so needy to come that Sam knew Dean was a complete mess above him.  He felt the tears running out of the sides of his eyes and knew his face must be darkening with the need for air, but he did not care.  Dean was fucking into his mouth, using him like the dirty slut he was for his big brother.  It was exactly as he’d wanted; everything he’d imagined.  Above Sam, Dean started letting loose a string of filth, and Sam knew the raunchier it got, the closer Dean was to coming.  He was eager for the hot, sticky, bitter salt of his brother’s cum; desperate for it.

“Mm, fuck!  Fuck Sammy.  You’re goddam mouth, so fucking good.  You love it, don’t you?  You dirty slut.  Little whore loves the way big brother fucks his mouth?  Loves choking on my big, fat dick, doesn’t he?”  Sam could only moan his assent, but it was enough for Dean.  His thrusts became quicker and he lost his ability to form sentences, then words as his vocabulary degraded into animalistic growls and grunts, until-

“Oh, fuck!  _Fuck_!  Sammy!” and with that name on his lips, Dean came buried deep in Sam’s mouth.  As he thrust erratically through the aftershocks, the cum Sam hadn’t been able to swallow began to leak out the sides of his stretched, abused lips.  It mixed with the saliva and tears that tracked down Sam’s face, leaving glossy trails.

Dean withdrew from Sam’s mouth and scooted back, freeing Sam’s trapped arms before straddling his chiseled abdomen.  He looked down at his baby brother’s wrecked face.  Eyes red rimmed, tear tracks down his face, lips distended and swollen bright red, cum and drool trailing from the corners of his mouth.  And the expression on Sammy’s face was of utter bliss.  

“Beautiful, Sammy,” Dean breathed.  Sam smiled up at his brother, dimples appearing in full as Dean leaned down to place a gentle but passionate kiss to that mouth.   
  
[Pt 4 And One To Grow On](http://deansdirtybb.livejournal.com/6644.html)  
[PDF Link](http://www.4shared.com/office/okbFeM_V/Birthday_Wishes.html)


End file.
